reniciafandomcom-20200214-history
Mylran
Present Time Plot Standing Mylran is ruled by the Marbeth Ruling House and is supported by seven more Noble Houses across the country. During the present Age, the Mylran Noble Houses were changed frequently due to the Blight Wars and the Noraedor Wars many centuries ago. Although Mylran’s politics have stabilised in the last few centuries, they still carry a reputation of being wealthy, power-hungry and arrogant. With Noraedor on the brink of another Civil War, many eyes have turned towards Mylran suspiciously as they were one of the main reasons for the last Civil War – the Noraedor Wars. However, Mylran is trying to dissuade those suspicions by emphasizing in the High Council how important it is for Noraedor’s countries to remain loyal, steadfast allies and to concentrate their resources on the Chaos threat together. Some Noble Houses are using this tactic for genuine reasons, whilst others hope it will be a doorway to more power and influence over the common people. Unknown to Mylran, one of their own Princes has sworn binding Oaths to the Chaos and is waiting patiently for the chance to follow in his country’s footsteps and spark another civil war. History Age of Chaos Age of Promise The Blight Wars A Rising Empire The Noraedor Wars The Free Era Geography Mylran is divided into four provinces; Myllach, Liorá, Dorn and Saed'Cleth. It has the most fresh water in Noraedor (the Great Lakes) and has a main river flowing through it, the Mylmara. Liorá Liorá is the home of the second largest forest in Noraedor. It is renowned for its green beauty, its great lakes, and colourful flora – specifically the Mylran’s cherry blossom tree. Unlike the great forest Feymor in Farron, Liorá is not a dark or earthy forest but a flourishing paradise which becomes more jungle-like and exotic towards the south of Mylran. It is the only known location to grow Mylran's native pink trees and possesses the most fresh water lakes in Noraedor. The Mylmará River flows through Liorá and stretches throughout the entire country. This has prompted the nation to develop an impressive system of river boats that travel through the Liorá's many lakes and channels. Liorá, along with Feymor, are two of the most mysterious places in Renicia. Not all of its vast area has been explored and several remnants from the Age of Chaos hide within its ancient borders. With the Balance of magic growing more unstable by the day, its volatile magical energies are affecting the Liorá Forest in both wondrous and dangerous ways. The following settlements are in Liorá: Elengill, Lakewatch, Myleston. Myllach Myllach borders Ren Sáron and Crywren and is always busy with travellers, merchants and adventurers. Carrying on the legacy of Mylran’s beauty, Myllach is a flatter region than the others and is famous for its rolling green hills and wild blue flowers. It has a more temperate climate than the southern regions and is the main route for trade with Ren Sáron, Crywren and Farron. Its main city is Sorndar. The following settlements are in Myllach: Sorndar, Greenville, Ferrington. Dorn Dorn is the capital’s region and receives the most trade from its ports. It shares Liorá’s exotic beauty and is also home to the beautiful cherry blossom trees. Dorn h as some of the oldest architecture in the Noraedor continent and is famous for its elegant and pointed style. The following settlements are in Dorn: Dornicia, Torbeth, Ethara, Greenwood’s Crossing, Oakhelm. Saed'Cleth Saed’Cleth is located in the north-east of Mylran and was once the country of Cleth over a thousand years ago. Many of Cleth’s ruins still stand but the majority of Mylranians avoid them because of the threat of potential exposure to leftover corruption. The region itself has slowly recovered from its grim and bloody history. Towards the Crywren border, it becomes alpine and hilly, with a temperate climate. The land has never been as prosperous as Mylran’s other regions but there is beauty in its earthy wildness. The following settlements are in Saed’Cleth: Eastrun, Brightford, Karnrhin, Lostwatch. Cleth Ruins Mylmara River Architecture Influences Government Mylran has seven noble Houses and many lesser Houses. The country's sigil is a golden crown, above a line of its famous cherry blossoms, against a field of royal blue. The House with the highest number of supporting noble Houses and lesser Houses is chosen to be the Ruling House (titled King/Queen of Mylran) in Mylran. Usually, the Ruling House will change every few centuries as Houses rise and fall in favour with the others. This has prompted the country to have a very complicated and cunning political system. Noble Houses House Marbeth House Marbeth was elected to the status of Ruling House in 3A. 1556, 452 years ago. It has been reigning for the second longest in history out of Mylran's Ruling Houses; the longest would be House Noros during the Blight Wars and Noraedor Wars. The current leader is King Eridon. The Marbeths have enjoyed over four centuries of power and security. With the corruption in magic spreading and the world slowly dying, there is a growing amount of fear and unrest in Mylran. Some believe they need a stronger, or 'fresher', outlook to lead Mylran through the crisis. Their House motto is 'Always Ready' or Envon Haltos in Qua'Ren. House Aldagen House Harador House Saethell House Taravin House Calandyn The first Ruling House of Mylran was Norzon, a remnant from the Second Age. After internal arguments and feuds, the House separated into two new Houses - Calandyn and Noros. Unlike Noros, Calandyn was not as power hungry but they are the only Noble House to have been elected twice because the people trust in Calandyn's wisdom. They are respected for having a calm and cautious presence in Mylran's politics, they are the opposite of their cousins in House Noros who are notoriously proud. Despite this, they are not one of the most powerful Houses in terms of wealth, power or territory. Their family words are: 'Thought before action'. House Noros House Noros is famous for having led Mylran as a Ruling House for the longest time during the Blight and Noraedor Wars. They arguably sparked the civil war which shaped the Noraedor Wars era and created the Mylran Empire. They were eventually defeated and persuaded by the Mage Tower and the other countries to give up their position as Ruling House. Noros was banned from being a candidate for the Ruling House ever again but they can still vote and support other Houses to claim the throne. Despite the shame brought upon them, they are still one of the wealthiest Noble Houses in Noraedor, and the family are taught from an early age to be proud of their heritage and to use that shame as a shield, so no-one can break them. Their family words are: 'Boldly and rightly', or Coltel al naethel in the ancient Qua'Ren language. Minor Houses Culture and Society Lore Notes Category:Lore Category:Locations Category:World Map Category:Countries Category:Mylran